Carpet Burn
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Kageyama has a leftover reminder of Hinata's birthday present.


**Carpet Burn**

Kageyama unbuttoned his school shirt. Sliding it off of his shoulders he felt his muscles ache with each movement. He rolled his shoulders back to get try and get the knot out of his back. Stretching would help with that, but Kageyama was not looking forward to practice. His body screamed every time he bent down a little too fast or sat down too hard.

Ignoring the pain, Kageyama pulled his sports jersey over his head. That's when Tanaka let out a loud, "Wow!"

Glancing behind him, Kageyama saw Nishinoya staring at his back. "What the heck happened? You fall off your bike?"

Brow furrowing, Kageyama tried to look at whatever it was his teammate was seeing. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Hinata staring at his back as well before blushing and turning back around.

"Looks kind of like," Tadashi leaned in to observe his back, "carpet burn?"

"Gross," Tsukishima grimaced.

Instantly turning red, Kageyama glared at the boys. Tanaka pulled out a mirror to help Kageyama see his back. And there in the reflection was his skin rubbed raw and red. Actually seeing the mark made it burn.

The boys slinked out of the changing room, Tanaka leaving the mirror in Kageyama's hand. His glare fell onto Hinata who still had his back turned. Hinata shivered, knowingly feeling the anger rise through Kageyama.

Turning around Hinata rubbed the back of his head, "It was your idea." He let out an anxious laugh.

Kageyama blushed and looked to the ground. He wasn't wrong.

"And besides," Hinata bit his lower lip, "wasn't it fun?"

Kageyama choked on his own spit. "Just leave," He gave Hinata a small push towards the door. "I need to finish changing."

Nodding, Hinata left. Leaving Kageyama alone in his thoughts. It was his idea in the first place. An idea that wouldn't have been brought up if Hinata hadn't asked, though.

...

"Kageyama," Hinata said through a mouthful of food.

Looking down at him in disgust, Kageyama waited for him to finish chewing his food. He shoved the milk carton into his hand, silently telling him to drink some.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Hinata handed back the milk.

Looking at Hinata's lips he had to turn away. Dirty thoughts popped into his mind and he couldn't comfortably watch Hinata's wet pink lips.

"You're blushing," Hinata leaned in and smiled. "Is it something perverted?"

To Hinata's surprise, Kageyama nodded.

Which led to them at Kageyama's house the night before his birthday. Kageyama had disclosed to Hinata exactly what he wanted. And Hinata was all for it before. But now, standing in front of the bed, Hinata looked green.

"If you don't want to," Kageyama began.

"No!" Hinata jumped out of his thoughts. He turned to Kageyama, "Just show me them first."

Now that they were actually about to do it, Kageyama felt his heart race. From under his bed he took out a small box. Too embarrassed to open it himself, he shoved it into Hinata's arms.

Hinata opened it with wide eyes. Kageyama sat down on the floor as he watched his boyfriend explore the box. They had had sex before. It was just now Kageyama was bringing his toys into the picture. It wasn't anything too scary. He had explained to Hinata days before. Just small items he got here and there that he had tested out. He never said how many times he tested them out before. But Hinata didn't need to know that much.

And they decided on a safe word: volleyball. It was the most obvious pick.

Hinata looked to Kageyama, "You use this on yourself?" He lifted up the black vibrator.

Staring at the sex toy in Hinata's hand, Kageyama felt himself start to get hard. His face felt hot as he nodded.

Hinata walked closer and placed the box onto the bed. He crawled onto Kageyama's lap, "That's so hot," he groaned into his mouth.

Kageyama gripped at Hinata's hair. He pulled them both down into a heated make-out session. Slipping his tongue in and around Hinata's mouth. Hinata circled his hips and jerked his groin against the taller boy's. Moaning at the sensation, Hinata moved his hips forward again.

"You wanna start?" Hinata impatiently asked. Determined eyes looking down at Kageyama.

He nodded and let Hinata dig for whatever he wanted out of the box.

"Take your clothes off," Hinata said as he quickly slipped out of his.

Kageyama slowly undressed. His erection hit the cool air around them as he pulled his pants off. He watched Hinata's eyes drift down to it.

Pausing, Hinata met his eyes. "Touch yourself," Hinata watched as Kageyama brought a hand to his hard cock.

Slowly pumping, Kageyama watched Hinata's reaction. Hinata swallowed saliva. He was hard as well and Kageyama could tell he was doing everything in his power not to touch himself.

Nodding, as if agreeing to what Kageyama was doing, he went back into the box of toys. First pulling out the nipple clamp. It was a simple clover clamp which made Kageyama's dick twitch in excitement as Hinata put it on him. He let out a soft moan, feeling the cool piece attach to his sensitive nipples.

As if to check them, Hinata lightly tugged at the chain that hung on Kageyama's abdomen. Kageyama let out a moan, pre-cum leaking from his tip. Hinata must have liked the way his body reacted, so he pulled a little harder at the chain. Kageyama clenched his jaw to try and stop the moan that came out.

"Sexy," Hinata said with lidded eyes.

Pulling out lube, Kageyama watched Hinata warm it against his fingers. He circled his entrance and entered him so slow it was almost painful. Kageyama clenched around his fingers, making Hinata stop entirely. Which was the wrong reaction he was hoping for.

"Hurry up," Kageyama bit out.

Hinata responded by lifting Kageyama's legs over his shoulders and circling his fingers inside of him. He moved slowly, pushing in further. Grinning wide when Kageyama let out a loud groan when he brushed against his sweet spot.

Kageyama felt his dick pulse wanting sweet release. Hinata moved faster inside of him. When he pulled his fingers out, Kageyama felt empty. Hinata put down one of the legs swung over his shoulder and dug through the box again. Pulling out a blindfold, he clumsily wrapped it around Kageyama's eyes.

Left only to his sense of touch and sound, Kageyama felt Hinata bring down his other leg. He heard more rummaging through the sex box before Hinata was guiding him to turn onto his stomach. Hinata lifted his hips and Kageyama heard the cap to the lube being opened.

"Tobio," Hinata sighed as he pushed the solid vibrator into Kageyama.

Kageyama moaned, loudly, when Hinata turned it on once fully inside. He rocked his hips back. His stomach felt warm and his ass felt full. And he could hear Hinata's panting behind him. He felt hands spread his cheeks wider. He wanted, so desperately, to have Hinata pump his dick until he came. But was pleasantly surprised to feel a tongue against his balls.

Hinata must have been laying under him now. He felt the drag of his tongue from his balls all the way to his tip. Hinata sucked at his head and moved the vibrator slowly out. He pushed the vibrator back in the same time he sucked making Kageyama buck his hips further into his mouth.

Kageyama was about to come. And of course Hinata could feel that. He pulled his mouth off of Kageyama and placed the cock ring on him. Kageyama moaned, pushing his face against his carpet. He felt Hinata kiss his thighs and move back to focus on moving the vibrator in and out of him. The wave of vibrations rocked through his body. Hitting his prostate, Kageyama didn't even try to stay quiet.

They went off like this for what felt like forever. Kageyama just wanted to come and determined Hinata wasn't letting him. He became so desperate he was rubbing his cock against the carpet. Hinata must have pitied him at some point because he pulled the vibrator out of him.

"Turn over," Hinata said. His voice sounded distant and fuzzy.

Kageyama obediently turned over. He felt Hinata's small body lean over him and untie the blindfold. His eyes adjusted to the light and he was faced with a red faced Hinata. Sometime during the whole event Hinata had put on a condom and was now lubing himself up.

Panting, Kageyama spread his legs wider and rolled his hips up into the air. He wanted the cock ring off so he could come already.

Hinata just watched in awe. Licking his lips, he aligned himself against Kageyama's entrance. He pushed himself in. Once fully inside, he lifted Kageyama's legs back over his shoulders. He moved fast inside, pushing in and out of him. He pulled at the nipple clamp chain, listening to Kageyama's worn out voice scream through the room.

"Sh-Shouyou," Kageyama panted out. His entire body moved with each thrust of Hinata's hips. Drool ran down his chin, his eyes were out of focus, his face contorted as though he were in pain.

That was enough for Hinata to remove the cock ring. He tugged at the clamps and pumped his cock. It didn't take long for Kageyama to come with a loud moan. Long, hard spurts that hit against his chest. Spent, Kageyama's eyes shut as Hinata finished fucking inside of him. Hinata let out his own high pitched moan as he came.

Exhausted, Hinata slowly pulled out of him. He pulled released the clamps from Kageyama's nipples and hastily threw it all back into the box. Hinata plopped down next to Kageyama who was still on the floor panting.

"Happy birthday, King," Hinata watched the way Kageyama's chest heaved.

They remained silent and sweaty on the floor for a long time. The heat from their bodies slowly seeped out. Cold, Hinata put the box back under the bed and helped Kageyama onto the bed. Kageyama allowed being spoiled, still weak kneed and worn.

Hinata pulled the covers over them. He watched Kageyama open and close his eyes. Refocusing after coming so hard. He knew the exact moment his boyfriend realized that he was covered in his own semen and it was now getting all over his clean bed sheets.

Kageyama grimaced at his own fluids. Then blushed, seeming to realize that Hinata had called him King.

"Shut-up, Shorty." He turned around to face the wall.

Hinata wrapped his arm around him, "Pervert," he whispered into his ear.

Kageyama was too tired and sore to fight it. He just let his exhaustion wash over him as he drifted off to sleep.

...

Which led to his current situation of aching muscles and carpet burn. Which he apparently got from Hinata literally fucking him into the floor. Thinking about it made his face heat up.

It was his idea. It was his birthday present.

Blushing, Kageyama hastily threw on his shorts and ran into the gym. His body ached and screamed with every move. But when he tossed to Hinata that practice he felt happier and lighter than ever. And as Hinata hit each toss and cheered, Kageyama couldn't help the warm feeling that swelled in his belly.

But, boy, did carpet burn hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>whispers *tobio is a total blushing bottom*<strong>

**or at least likes it rough.**


End file.
